


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Classroom

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Smoking, Weed, breaking rules, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you show up to math...and there only seems to be one troublemaking student and no teacher in sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because one time I walked into math and my teacher wasn't there. She was virtually non-existant for like 20 minutes. So yeah.  
> I don't know why, but I have a thing for Punk!Stoner!Danny. Probably because it's cool. Probably because I enjoy Punk!Stoner!Characters. Meh. xoxo

“...Where is everyone?” you questioned the only other person in the room.  
“Don’t know,” he answered, shrugging and bringing his booted feet to rest on another desk as he leaned back. You let out a sigh and closed the door, slumping down in your assigned seat. This was math class. Where was your idiot of a math teacher? Where were the rest of the equally ignorant students?  
“Who are you, anyways?” the person asked.  
“(YN),” you replied from across the empty and quiet classroom. “You?”  
“Danny.” The bell rang shrilly and the various voices that had been outside slowly dissipated.  
“Isn’t your first name Leigh?” He shrugged.  
“Yeah, but whatever.” He waved over to the door. “You should lock the door, though. Turn off some of the lights.”  
“...Why?”  
“Because if Ms. Love walks by and thinks people’re still in here, she’s going to kill us.” You sighed and turned off half the lights and locked the door with a key you found on the teacher’s desk. “Cool.” You let out a sigh.  
“Why am I in here?” you asked yourself. “Everyone’s probably at some pep rally or something.”  
“Yeah, probably,” Danny agreed. “Leaves more time for us to mess around, though.” He grinned and nodded to his backpack.  
“What about it?” you asked him curiously, then realised. “...No.”  
“Come on.” You shook your head.  
“I haven’t gotten high yet, I don’t think I’m starting now.” He groaned.  
“Then leave. I was hoping I could have at least one, but you don’t want to.”  
“I’m not leaving. There’re still teachers outside. I’m not going to take my ass to the vice principal.” He held up his hands.  
“Hey, you don’t have to smoke any, but I’m going to anyways. Just, like, don’t sit in the same corner as me.”  
“Yeah, like that’s going to help,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes and going to sit back with your own bag.  
“Then you just might as well. What are you, a junior?”  
“Yeah. So are you, idiot.”  
“Don’t yell at me. But trust me, at least half the juniors and almost all the seniors have tried it once. Most don’t like it, and I’m giving you the chance to see what percentage you fall in.” You crossed your arms and glared at his smirking face.  
“Mom, please forgive me,” you said quietly to yourself before you dragged yourself over to a seat next to him. “Fine.” He grinned wide.  
“I promise, this is the only time you ever have to try it,” he said as he dug through his backpack before pulling out a tin with a rubber band. “Swear.”  
“And if I want to try it again?” you asked. He chuckled.  
“You’ll find me somewhere, don’t worry.” If you were being honest with yourself, yeah, you were totally curious as to what this even was like. Maybe you would like it.  
Fifteen minutes into it and you were basically hazed out. You weren’t really noting your surroundings, nor did you care. All you were was giggly and relaxed.  
“Okay, I’ve got one,” he said, holding up a finger. “If a+b=c, then u+i=69.” That made you laugh, causing him to laugh.  
“Is that a proposal?” you questioned curiously.  
“Wow, someone’s taking leaps.”  
“So what if I am?” He leaned closer, chuckling through his next words, “What if I said that I'd take a leap on you?” You laughed harshly as he joined in.  
In a few moments you had stood up and started meandering around the classroom. You weren't sure why, but you found yourself sitting on the teacher's desk and closing your eyes. You couldn't tell how much time had passed when you opened them again, but you saw Danny in front of you, either hand gripping the edge of the desk on each side of you. You saw right into his eyes and you tried to concentrate on what colour they were.  
Brown, you noticed. Like his hair. His nose was a shade of white, his forehead shadowed by his hair. His lips were open just a little bit, a good shade of pink and red mixed together. His mostly white teeth bit the bottom lip, and you saw his lips get closer and bigger until you couldn't see them anymore.  
Instead, you felt them.  
They were against yours, softly for a few solid moments until they moved again. More and more.  
You liked this, his lips and your lips together to form a kiss.  
And it occurred to you that you hadn't kissed anyone in a while, Danny being the first person in a couple years.  
You liked that.  
You felt him push himself on top of you as your back collided with the desk, papers being shuffled around onto the floor. You heard a stapler somewhere being pushed away as Danny kissed harder, and you then felt curls between your fingers and across your face. You heard a hand, his, you guessed, hit a part of the table above where your head was. His breathing was a little heavy, yours even more so.  
His tongue. His hair. His legs, his body, his hands, him.  
Danny was good.  
And you assumed he thought you were good, too.  
And then you felt him stop and pull off, looking to the right.  
“What's...wrong?” you asked lazily, the haze from kissing Danny slowly fading.  
“Nothing, I...,” Danny said slowly, “thought I heard the door.”  
“Hello?” a voice came from behind the door. You widened your eyes and sat up along with Danny. “Is anyone in here? I can see the lights on.”  
You looked up at the clock. Had it really been that long? It was well past the end of school, at least a half hour.  
“What do we...do?” you asked. Your speech was still a little bit off.  
“Hold on, I got it,” Danny said, walking over to the door. He looked back and said quietly, “Get off the desk, man.” You slipped off the desk as Danny unlocked and opened the door.  
“Ms. Love?” you asked when you saw your absent math teacher finally arrive.  
“You two?” she said as she walked inside. “What are doing in here?”  
“We were just studying,” Danny said, surprisingly coherent despite still being slightly high. “We came in earlier for, you know, help. But you weren't here.” Danny's eyes flitted to you, a silent plea to agree with him.  
“Yeah,” you nodded. “We took it upon ourselves to study, uh...regardless. We were looking for your notes and Danny fell...”  
“...On the desk,” he finished after a moment. Ms. Love's eyes flitted between the two of you before she smiled.  
“Well, Study Hall is over now, I suppose,” she said as she picked up a few stray papers. “But next time, make sure you check the schedule. We had a rally.”  
“Right, yeah,” Danny nodded. He went to pick up his bag, and motioned for you to do the same, which you did. “Uh, well, bye, Ms. Love.” She nodded as you went to the door.  
“What is that smell?” you heard her say before you bolted off with Danny before Ms. Love could question your actions.  
“How do you feel now?” Danny asked as you both slowed to a halt.  
“Oh, I don't know anymore,” you said. “But I'm hungry.” Danny chuckled as if he expected that response.  
“Are you now?” he asked. You rolled your neck, nodding.  
“Anything will do, I'm sure.”  
“I'm always available.” You nudged him.  
“Don't be ridiculous,” you said, then smirked. “You're only dessert.”


End file.
